Season One
Season One is the first season of the hit ABC television series Once Upon a Time. It has twenty-two episodes and aired in the United States from October 23, 2011 to May 13, 2012. It was mainly filmed in different towns in British Columbia, Canada, with its main studio being the Bridge Studios in British Columbia. On February 14, 2012, the first five episodes of the show were released in Target stores all across America only. It was titled Once Upon a Time: Chapter One. The show's soundtrack, composed by Mark Isham, was released on May 1, 2012. The DVD/Blu-ray was released on August 28, 2012. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Eion Bailey as August Booth (recurring episodes 9-13, starring episodes 14-22) *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Jamie Dornan as Huntsman/Sheriff Graham (starring episodes 1-7, guest star episode 22) *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle French *Giancarlo Esposito as Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Beverley Elliott as Granny/Granny *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Alan Dale as King George/Albert Spencer *Anastasia Griffith as Abigail/Kathryn Nolan *Jessy Schram as Cinderella/Ashley Boyd *Tim Phillipps as Prince Thomas/Sean Herman *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Tony Amendola as Geppetto/Marco *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Sebastian Stan as the Jefferson/Jefferson *Jakob Davies as Pinocchio *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent *Tony Perez as Valet *Ted Whittall as The King/Mitchell Herman *Harry Groener as Martin *Carolyn Hennesy as Myrna *Gabrielle Rose as Ruth *Alex Zahara as King Midas *Brad Dourif as Zoso *Dylan Schmid as Baelfire *Ty Olsson as Hordor *Emma Caulfield as Blind Witch *Quinn Lord as Hansel/Nicholas Zimmer *Nicholas Lea as The Woodcutter/Michael Tillman *Karley Scott Collins as Gretel/Ava Zimmer *Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Thatcher *Geoff Gustafson as Stealthy *Richard Schiff as King Leopold *Eric Keenleyside as Sir Maurice/Moe French *Amy Acker as Nova/Astrid *Bill Dow as Mayor Tomkins *Jesse Hutch as Peter *Noah Bean as Daniel *Barbara Hershey as Cora *Bailee Madison as young Snow White Videos Once Upon a Time - Season One Trailer Once Upon a Time - Season One Bloopers Episodes Air Dates *'United States': October 23, 2011 - May 13, 2012 *'Canada': October 23, 2011 - May 13, 2012 *'Argentina': April 3, 2012 - October 2, 2012 *'Australia': May 15, 2012 - August 13, 2012 *'Brazil': April 12, 2012 - September 13, 2012 *'Germany': September 12, 2012 - February 6, 2013 *'France': December 1, 2012 - January 19, 2013 *'Hungary': August 19, 2012 - February 5, 2013 *'Ireland': September 15, 2012 - *'Israel': June 20, 2012 - *'Netherlands': December 12, 2012 - March 6, 2013 *'Slovakia': October 26, 2012 - January 4, 2013 *'Spain': January 12, 2012 - June 28, 2012 (AXN) *'Spain': September 11, 2012 - November 20, 2012 (Antena 3) *'United Kingdom': April 1, 2012 - August 26, 2012 ---- es:Primera temporada de:Staffel 1 fr:Saison 1 pt:Primeira Temporada it:Stagione 1